custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Superman: The Last Son of Krypton
Superman: The Last Son of Krypton is a Custom Superman film that was released on July 23, 1987. Plot Edit Superman the greatest hero of all time has met up with Gianna. Cast Edit Superman Cast Edit * Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt / Body: Carey Stinson) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Kyle Nelson) * Stephen (Chase Gallatin) * Gianna (Selena Gomez) * Clark Kent/Superman (Christopher Reeves) * Vivian (Sarah Heinke) * Toby (Brandon Heston) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Katie (Morgan York) * Gianna’s Mom () * Gianna’s Dad () * Gianna’s Grandma () * Gianna’s Grandpa () * Waiter () Once Upon A Restaurant Cast Edit * * Stephen wears * Gianna wears the same clothes from Tea-riffic Manners. * Vivian wears * Toby wears * Nick wears the same * Katie wears * This video takes place at Gianna’s house. * After the "Barney Theme Song", when Gianna arrives at the kitchen telling mom she has red ice pops, the music from "A-Counting We Will Go! (Season 8 episode)" (when Beth is playing jump rope, counting out loud, before Whitney approaches her) is used. * During a scene where the fish is looking at Gianna and she rummages through Mom's groceries and unpack she likes and doesn't like, the music from "" () is used. * According to this video, everyone's favorite food is as follows: ** ** This is the first Custom Superman video. ** ** ** * This is another time the voice of Barney is heard before coming to life. * After Barney came to life, when he greets the kids, and the kids greet him, the music from "A-Counting We Will Go!" (Season 8 episode) (when Barney comes to life, with a blue bucket stuck on his left foot, with the kids hug him) is used. * When Gianna complains that they're "part of the smelly fish family" and pushes the plate away from her, the music from "" () is used. * When Gianna says "I HATE SPINACH!!!", as she pounds her bowl of spinach salad with her fists at a fancy restaurant, causing the spinach to fly around, the music from "A-Counting We Will Go!" (when Nick ) is used. * When Gianna and her family come back home, the music from "" is used. * When Gianna goes upstairs to her bedroom, the music from "Here Kitty, Kitty!" () is used. * When Gianna and 's parents, Barney, and his friends tell Gianna that her punishment is over, the music from "On Again, Off Again" (when Nick tells Barney that he likes pretending to be on a big stage and putting on a show for lots of people, and Barney laughs and he told Nick they'd be dancing in the spotlight, before Nick tells Barney that they don't have any tap dancing shoes that will fit Barney's feet, before Barney said "Well, they are kinda big.", shakes his feet, and said "Oh, but I'll bet we can find a pair to fit me... if we use our imaginations!", before he uses his magic to have his tap dancing clothes (tap dancing shoes, a top hat, a ) and a cane for him and and the rest of the tap dancing clothes (a top hat, ) and a tap dancing cane for Nick, decorates the caboose stage with , and turns off the lights). * When everyone arrives at "Once Upon A Restaurant", the music from "On Again, Off Again" (when castle) is used. * When Barney tells his friends to trick Gianna with different types of sandwiches, the music from "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm" (when ) is used. * When Gianna tries a peanut butter sandwich with spinach, * When Gianna and her brother stop and look at "Once Upon A Restaurant", the music from * * * * When Sarah says "What's going on?", as she , the sound was voiced by Tina () from "Look at Me, I'm 3!" (when ), expect it was * When the family are taken to their table via a swan boat, the music from "" (when ) is used. * When Ali Baba arrives with the food that the family ordered, the music from "" () is used. * When Gianna is ready to take her first bite, the music from "" () is used. * When Gianna’s grandpa asks Ali Baba if it's possible to get the recipe for the Little Bo Peep pot pie and Ali Baba explains how to make it, the music from "" () is used. * When the king from "Once Upon A Restaurant" cuts the pieces of grandma's birthday cake, the music from "" () is used. * Before the song, “I Love You” starts, * After the song, “I Love You”, * * * * This video was adapted from the "Arthur" book, "D.W. the Picky Eater" . * Production for this video took place in August 2002. Category:DC Comics